BLOODLUST
by Godzilla fan for life
Summary: The curse of the wolf is no longer the same. A sequence of different cells begin to attack white bllod cells. So it'll take a teenage girl a week to get a cure before its too late! So much better than what I summarized it!


Bloodlust

By: Cody Branham

The scent of spring filed the air as the snow on the sidewalks began to melt before the rising sun one morning. Two young teenage students, Samantha and Corey walked to school, following behind them was Samantha's young sister about the age of 13. Samantha was at average height of an ordinary 16 year-old teenage girl, she had lightly tanned skin, with intense blue eyes and long brown highlighted hair that cascaded past her shoulders. She was smart, sometimes a sweetie but mostly she had an aggressive side about her, she had a great personality and she loved to be with her so-called man, Corey.

Corey was a young 15 year-old high school freshman. He was about 5'11" in height, just a bit taller than a lot of the freshman at his high school. He was not a person of sports but he loved to watch the football games at his school. Corey was smart and intelligent, he could figure things out better on his own than with assistance. He was always nice and had a great personality, he had short, straight blonde hair and had hazel blue eyes that were lightly shaded as if they were gray. Corey loved his girlfriend very much and wouldn't trade her for the world but only if he could make her lose her aggressive side, that she tended to show every so often.

Samantha's little sister, Megan, was a short Jr. High student with long brown hair and brown eyes, she felt that she had no choice but to follow her sister around because she cared about her as if she were the older sister but nevertheless, she was the youngest and knew with the late anger her sister had began, she had to keep her distance.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you're taking an exam today and right now you have a low D in your class, even when you brag that you are intelligent?" Samantha asked in concern as she shuffled her feet on the sidewalk as the three of them walked to school, Samantha and Corey side-by-side, Megan following behind. "Yes, surprisingly, yes!" Corey replied in frustration. "You better pass that exam or I'll kick your ass, Corey!" Samantha replied with a bit of giggling in the mix. "Samantha, give Corey a break!" Megan sounded from behind them with her books held in front of her. "Shut up you little twirp! He's my boyfriend, not yours!" Samantha replied as she grabbed a hold of Corey's arm, hugging up to him, smiling , as she looked back at her sister, Corey smiling slightly just for a laugh. "So what the hell have you been so upset about, lately, Sam?" Corey asked sincerely. "Oh, well Samantha's starting her………", "Shhhhhh!" Sam hushed angrily at her sister with the madness in her eyes that her sister may have spilt their secret. "You what?" Corey asked. "Nothing Corey, just keep walking, never mind her!" Sam replied with a smile.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" A scream could be heard from a block away, the three teens ran to see what the problem was. There in front of a two story house painted white, was a woman in a dark green blouse, leaning over something, the three plus a few other people who had heard her scream, saw what it was, it was a gutted golden retriever separated right through the middle of it's stomach. The smell of rotting flesh could be smelt, the seen of a poor, butchered animal was too much for Samantha and Megan to look at. Blood and guts sprung all over and around the area the dead corpse of the dog lied. A liver was far to the left, the intestines looked as if they just happened to fall out by natural cause but this was a butcher, a murder to such an innocent creature. The woman sat sobbing, people around her with disgust, Corey could barely stay to look at it as well. "Come on, Samantha!" Corey demanded as he pulled her shoulder into his arms as he curled her into him, walking off to school disgusted more than ever. "Poor woman!" Samantha commented in concern. "Poor dog!" Megan added from behind them. "What in the hell could have done such a gruesome thing?" Corey thought to himself. "Maybe it was another fucking huge dog, you know like a pit bull, or something." Samantha added. "No, no pit bull could have done that unless it was ill-tempered and was very hungry!" Corey explained. "Well you don't think it could've been a bear or anything, do you?" Megan questioned. "No, we don't have bears in in this state." Corey replied. "That was the sickest thing I have ever had to witness!" Samantha said sickedly. "You aren't getting sick on me are you baby?" Corey asked Samantha as he hugged her up in his huge black sweater. "No, sweetie, I'm good." Samantha smiled. "Okay." Corey smiled back. "Well, let's not worry ourselves about it, but there is not an animal in this state that could do that to animal like that." Corey thought once more to himself. "Well, like you just said, let's not worry our selves about it….too much!" Samantha replied. "No Samantha! Don't think that, if something could do that to a dog, it could do it to you!" Corey enlightened with worry. "Don't worry, you big baby, I'll be fine!" Samantha snapped back. "Yeah Sami, don't think that it can't happen to you!" Megan shouted from behind them. "Shut up! Did I ask you what you thought, you dork?" Samantha replied. "Damn! I can't get that exam out of my head!" Corey worried. "Honey, listen!" Samantha replied in annoyance, "It's okay, you'll get by if you do fail it, don't worry, you'll be fine!" Samantha comforted before kissing Corey passionately on the lips, Megan snarled in disgust as a "YUK!" came out in awe. "Mmmmmmm…….that was delicious!" Corey thought to himself as he smiled at Samantha.

Later that day after their exams back at the high school, Corey and Samantha left off to get Samantha's little sister. "So, how'd you do on the exam?" Samantha asked. "Oh, great! I got like an 82!" Corey replied with a smile of satisfactory. "Now, see? It wasn't that bad was it?" Samantha smiled as she moved forward for Corey to put his arm around her neck. "No, it wasn't, thank you baby!" Corey thanked Samantha, "You're welcome, Sweetie!" Samantha replied as she gave Corey a quick peck on the lips, "What in the hell?!" Samantha interrupted as she saw a huge red spot spotted on a person's front lawn, it was another butchered animal in the clearing, this time it was a gray and white cat, completely dismembered. "Oh my God!" Samantha choked in a gag as she turned into Corey, he saw that the bloodied up head was still attached to it's spinal cord, while all other parts to it's body were scattered all over within a 30 inch radius of it's dead corpse. "What is it that is doing this?" he thought to himself as he began to move him and his girlfriend off of the person's lawn that they were standing on. Then they continued to walk as if what they saw was no real big deal. "I don't think that you should walk alone late in the afternoons, Sam!" Corey said in concern as he still peered at the bloodied up corpse behind them as they began to lose sight of it. "Honey, it's just probably some big fucking junk yard dog with rabies!" Samantha said in annoyance, "No! I'm serious, Samantha! Promise me you won't walk out at night alone, even if that means you can't go to that party tonight, promise?" Corey begged into Samantha's ear as he held her tightly to himself. "Okay, I promise, baby!" Samantha replied with a smile, "Sami! Sami!" a voice cried out, it was Megan running towards them with her hair fluttering behind her and her purple book-bag flopping from side to side. "Sami, they said to be careful! In school, they said that there's some strange animal on the loose, so they told all of us kids to be super careful!" Megan cried out, "You see what I mean?!" Corey asked as he stared Samantha for a quick response. "Look, cancel going to your friend's house, Megan! And I'm not going to the party, we don't want to risk anything!" Samantha warned her little sister. "Happy?" Samantha replied to Corey's last words, Corey smiled.

That night, Samantha did the exact opposite of what Corey wanted her to do, she was getting ready for the party, her parents weren't there so now she could get out and party if she wanted too. "Sami!!!!! Where do you think you're going this time of night?" Megan shouted as she appeared into the bathroom where Samantha was putting on some dark eye liner around her eyes. "I'm going to the party, duh!" Samantha replied back as if she were not caring about what her sister asked. "No, you are not!" Megan replied, "Corey had you promise him you wouldn't go tonight and now you wanna back-stab your boyfriend?", "You know what, Megan? I am not back-stabbing him, I am going for another reason!", "Of course you are and don't go crying to him if you get ripped apart by whatever animal that thing is out there!", "I'll be fine, Megan! Really, I will! Stop worrying about me! I'll be fine, it's only gonna be for a quick few minutes anyway!", "Samantha, you need to stop right now! This is dumb and untruthful to do to Corey!", "Well, you know what Megan? If I back-stab Corey, then I will let you know but for now, fuck off, he's my boyfriend not yours!!!!!!!" Samantha argued just before she left out the door before slamming it shut. "I can at least follow her!" Megan thought to herself as she grabbed for her jacket and left out the door.

It was pitch black outside except for the street lights that lit up the streets. It was freezing cold and the wind was blowing softly through the air but there was something wrong with the feeling….very wrong. There was a smell of an old copper penny but not exactly, it was a smell of fresh blood! Samantha could feel the chills running down her spine as she curled herself up tight in her light blue knitted sweater, her high heels made a loud clicking sound as she walked and her brown highlighted hair fluttered in the wind as it blew to the left which happened to be towards the east. Suddenly, Samantha could feel a warm liquid running down her leg from under her mini-skirt, she looked and paniced when she saw that the liquid was blood. "Oh my God, not now!" Samantha cried in worry. "Grrrrrrar!" a sound of something strange was heard, Samantha found herself turning and being knocked down by some sort of strong force. "Samantha!" Megan cried as she suddenly appeared from behind a bush that had made her invisible to Samantha's sight. What she saw was terrifying, there before her eyes was some type of huge bear-wolf-looking creature attacking her sister on the ground, all she could see was horror before her and all she could hear was the ripping of flesh and the ear-piercing screams of her sister in agony. "Help me!!!!!!!" Samantha screamed in pain, the creature was ripping at her shoulder with huge and tremendously sharp fangs. "Oh my God, someone help me, please!!!!!!!" Samantha cried out once more, suddenly with too much terror to move, Megan picked up a heavy rock and steadied her focus on the creature's head, then when it got under the rock, she slammed it down onto it's head, the creature fell straight over unconscious. Samantha got to her feet within a limp, as it appeared she had tons blood covering her body, her shirt almost ripped completely off of her, three or four long claw marks were ripped into the flesh of her right shoulder, leaving four long nasty gashes, gushing with blood. By the looks Samantha was about to fall over, she was losing blood and she was exhausted from fighting back at the monster she was being attacked by. "Samantha!" Megan cried as she went to put her sister's arm around her neck to carry her back to their house, but she had to have that creature was out or better enough, dead, but when she looked, the creature was gone. "Oh, no!" Megan thought as she began to run with her sister dragging along, suddenly the howl of a familiar creature could be heard in the woods nearby, but no time to stop now, she had to keep moving.

When Megan and her sister made it to their house, she rushed her self in along with Samantha to lay her on the bed in their bedroom that they both shared, luckily for them, their parents weren't home yet. "Okay, Sami, slow down, stop breathing so hard, we need to call the hospital!" Megan cried after she laid her sister on the bed. "No…..please…don't…c-c-call for help…..we can't….have anybody…find out about this!!!!!!" Samantha begged, her voice was weak, her breathes were quick as if she hyperventilating in terror and about to go into shock but she was able to suddenly slow her breathing down a notch. "Why, look at you, you are injured badly, we need to call for help!" Megan enlightened. "No, just…..stay with me on this, Corey can't find out, mom and dad can't find out, no one can….just do me this favor okay Meg?" Samantha begged once more, trying to slow her breathing down, so she coul make more sense, it was hard for her to believe what had just happened to her but she felt that it was about to come for her anyway. "Well, let's at least see where you are injured." Megan replied as she got down on the bed and pulled down a piece of her sister's top clothing down where the most blood seemed to be and saw the three biggest gash marks she had ever seen in her life, running down her own sister's shoulder as if they were painted on as dark red stripes. "Oh my God, I can't believe this!" Megan thought to herself as she stared at those three marks of death dented in her sister's skin. "What, what is it?" Samantha asked as she looked forward onto her shoulder where her sister's eyes were darted and saw those marks. "Oh, my God!!!! What am I gonna do, Megan?!!!!" Samantha paniced, "I can't be walking around like this! Meg!" she added. "This is too much!" Samantha finished. "Does this hurt?" Megan asked as she moved her finger along one of the grooves in the gashes on Samantha's shoulder. "No, it doesn't how freaky is that?" Samantha replied. "Oh, my God! There is something seriously wrong with you, Sami, these wounds are healing by themselves already!" Megan paniced. "What?" Samantha peered at the skin of the open gashes, they were healing themselves, the skin came together, as if there was never any wounds at all. "Oh, what the hell?!!" Samantha screamed. "We need to get you some help, maybe you were bitten by a bear or something?" Megan opinionated. "That was no fucking bear, we don't have any fucking bears hear!!!" Samantha replied as if she were out of breath. "We gotta get help or call mom and dad!" Megan added. "No, don't! I'm okay! I'm okay!" Samantha cried out as she hugged her sister close to herslef. "Well, we at least have to get you cleaned off!" Megan replied.

The next morning, the two girls headed off to school along with Corey like they did every day, keeping their little secret as if it never ever happened. "You know, I think your girlfriend has been acting strange today!" Corey's friend, Isaac confessed, he was a 15 year-old, with orange spiked up hair and was about no taller than Samantha. "What the hell are you talking about, Isaac?" Corey replied as he pulled his books out of his locker, "I'm saying she's really in a pissy mood it looks like!", "Oh, really? Well, she's been that way all week, Isaac!", "No, I really think something's going on with her, she already threated to rip Brandon's throat out if he called her a bitch again! She seems so fucking pissed, it's not even funny!", "Well, if Brandon has the balls to call my baby a bitch, then I'd rip his throat out too!", "Dude, but really, you should talk to her, she's making everyone nervous!", "Fine Isaac, I'll talk to her but if you wanna live to see tomorrow should probably do the same!" Corey finished as he walked away to his next class in annoyance.

"Hey Samantha?" Corey asked in a whisper in class as a science movie played through, trying to get his girlfriend's attention. "Oh, hey Corey! What's up?" She asked with a smile but by her looks, Corey could tell she was trying to hide something behind it. "So what's the matter?" he asked as he leaned to his left as far as possible because he was separated from Samantha by a desk that sat flat in between them. "Nothing, I'm fine, why?" she replied with that same smile and sweet voice. "I heard around school that you've been pissed off about something and I was wondering if that was true?" Corey added with a true look of concern. "Well, these losers are wrong!" Samantha's face became angry and annoyed. "I heard you wanted torip Brandon's throat out…" Corey replied with a sarcastic smile. "So, what do you care? You and I both hate that dumb ass!" Samantha replied as she as well leaned further to her right. "It's not right to be making threats, Sam!", "You know what, Corey? I have had it up to the sky with Brandon, he called me a bitch and you should be out there kicking his ass because of that and if you didn't do anything for me, I'd kill him myself!", "You know I'd do anything for you Sam, but seriously killing someone, I couldn't do!" Do you wantme to beat the shit out of him? Cause I will!", "I'm your baby girl! You should be able make that decision yourself!", "Yeah, you're right, what do you want me to do to him then? Torture, what? Just say it!", "Okay Corey, never mind, you're right, I shouldn't be making threats, it's just that this is my time of the month and….", "Ohhhh! Okay, well that explain everything!" Corey finished as he leaned back in his seat, relieved. Samantha smiled at him and shook her head in agreement, knowing she was gonna have to tell him the truth sometime.

It was the end of the school day and Corey knew he had some buisness to take care of for his baby girl before he left off , after letting Samtha know he wasn't going to be walking home with her today. "Brandon, what the fuck did you think you were doing calling my girl a bitch?!" Corey announced in a shout as he approached a muscular, spiked up brown-haired, junior putting things away in his locker. "What?" Brandon replied as he turned. "You heard me! You called my girlfriend a bitch, why the hell did you do that for?" Corey replied with anger as he slammed his fist into a locker right beside Brandon's. "Dude, you have three seconds to get the fuck out of my face before I pound your ass, Corey!" Brandon replied as he rolled his long sleeves up over his biceps, he was probably a football player by the looks. "Look Brandon, I was to come to you, asking you why you called my girl a bad name and why you harass her all the time, is it because you like her?" Corey asked with the anger swelling up inside of him as it did the same in Brandon. "Corey, I have no idea who the fuck you think you are coming up on me like this like you're bigger than me, knowing I can kick your ass anyways and thinking I'm gonna apologize?!" Brandon replied as he pushed Corey's shoulder off to the left, making him move back a step from the impact. "You wanna start a fight, let's go, momma's boy!" Brandon added as he licked his lips and raised his fists. "Look, I don't wanna fight Brandon I just wanted to talk to you!" Corey said as his anger began turning into afraidness. "What are you scared of Corey? You came up to me like you were wanting to start something, let's go bitch!" Brandon added as he pulled his left fist back and threw it at Corey's face, knocking him down to the floor from the impact it had on his face. Corey was now on the ground, he rasied up a bit, holding his face but when he got up, Brandon saw that he had a bloody nose, lip and a black eye from that single punch, knowing this fight would be over in a few minutes. Corey as weakened as he seemed, moved his index finger over his lips and smeered the long thin line of blood onto it. "I wanted to just have a nice conversation but you done fucked up now!" Corey shouted in anger as he head-butted Brandon in the gut, throwing him up against the lockers, Corey wasn't done yet though but he got down on Brandon and began throwing fist after fist at his face, making sure he wouldn't miss but Brandon tried to block all of his hits. "Get the fuck off of me!" Brandon snapped as he threw Corey off of him. Corey stood up on both feet and waited for Brandon to do the same. Brandon raised up with a weakness in his gut, staring Corey in the eyes with his bloodied up face. "Look, Brandon I was going to settle this but look what you made me do!" Corey announced in a relieved manner that he took down this large dude. "Fuck you!!!!!!!!!" Brandon shouted into Corey's face as he went to throw his right fist at Corey but not before having it blocked by Corey's left and Corey threw his quick punch into the side of Brandon's face.

"I wonder what Corey is doing right now?" Megan wondered as she walked home with her sister. "Why are you so worried about Corey? That's my job, not yours! What is Corey doing right now?" Samantha wondered to herself. "Well I'm not gonna worry about it right now." Samantha replied. "How long do you plan to keep this secret away from mom, dad, Corey everyone?" Megan asked her bigger sister in concern. "Don't you worry about it okay? This is my problem, Megan, I can't have you following around in my problems, so don't worry about me!" Samantha enlightened. "But I am going to worry about you, you are my sister!" Megan replied sweetly. "I know it, well at least stay away from me as far as you can if I ever get in a pissed off mood, okay?" Samantha begged her little sister. "Hey Samantha, I read in today's newspaper, that someone had smashed an odd animal with a vehicle, they can't tell what it is besides it being some sort of wolf type creature…", "Wait a second, rewind back to when you said wolf!" Samantha asked in curiosity after her sister mentioned the newspaper. "They think it's some sort of wolf-like man creature!" Megan repeated. "Oh my God!" Samantha said to herself as she thought in worry. "You aren't thinking Likenthrope are you?" Megan asked in more Concern than she had ever been in her sister's situations. "I'm thinking that right now, little sis, what the fuck! I thought werewolves never existed, those things are fairy tales!" Samantha screamed in a trembeling way. "That's horror movies sweetheart!" Megan tried to comfort her sister who was becoming in tears right after the thought. "Was it a full moon last night, Megan?" Samantha asked in worry. "Oh my God, yes it was!" Megan paniced. "Fuck!!! What the fuck am I gonna do?!" Samantha paniced as well. "Be calm, there may be a way to cure this, Sami!" Megan thought positively. "With what, a silver bullet? Forget the fucking Hollywood rules, Megan this is something odd, this may be way different!" Samantha screamed in worry and anger as the tears swelled up in her eyes. "Well, I will talk to Corey about this or you will and I'll ask him about it, he may be able to do some research on it!" Megan replied. "Don't you dare!", "We're gonna have to do something, we can't keep letting you take form every morning you wake up, we have to do something about this!", "Corey isn't the one to go to about this!", "Well wait a second, there's a weed plant, it's called something……….a blue rose called something…….Tri….Trile….Trilet Plascus!", "Trilet Plascus?", "Yeah!" Megan replied with a sense of confidence in her voice. "What is a Trilet Plascus?"" Samantha asked in curiosity as most of the reasoning was because she really wanted to get out of this form she was becoming. "It's a plant that some ancient monks in China used a long time ago, it was used to cure the soul, in other words, it killed any bacterial infections that may be attacking the blood cells." Megan added. "You must be a wiz at this stuff, kid!" Samantha replied with a smile of relief. "That's what you have me for!" Megan smiled back. "So where in the hell are we gonna find this blue rose at?" Samantha asked in eagerness. "Well, that's not exactly decided yet, we may have to order a bouque over seas from China, they're known to last a long while so that's why they send them over seas, not to mention we can get this stuff within a week but we have no idea of what the risks are of you turning by the end of this week!" Megan thought. "Well I don't want to wait to find out, I'm already gaining a lust for blood!" Samantha replied. "Well when we get it, it's gonna have to be root injected, with a needle you know?!" Megan questioned in the medium mood she was feeling right now. "I don't care, just as long as we get this stuff out of my system soon!" Samantha replied in an inpatient way.

That night, Megan lied, restless in her bed, she could hear her sister's moaning in her sleep as if she were having a bad dream, but Megan felt that the changes that were supposed to been taking place, had started. Megan pulled the covers down off of herself and quietly got out of be. She could feel a bitter coldness surrounding her in the air as if it were the coldness of evil taunting her. She moved close to the door in the darkness, feeling over the wall for the light switch, once she found it, she flipped it on, her eyes hurt because of the bright light shining from the light bulb in the ceiling. Once Megan could clear her eyes to see, she saw her sister lying in her bed, drenched with sweat, most of her long brown high-lighted hair was spread out over the pillow she her head on, and her face had water droplets all over it as if she had just gotten out of the shower. Megan quietly moved towards her sister's bed, trying her best not to awake her. Megan pulled the covers back, they were mostly wet because of the sweat, that covered Samantha's body. All Samantha had on was a long light blue t-shirt and the black underwear she was wearing beneath it. Something was very odd about Samantha's hands, the nails were sharp and longer, but that wasn't all that seemed weird. The marks from the attack two nights before were completely gone! Samantha's eyes beneath their lids were being exposed to the light, causing her to turn on her stomach with her face down in her pillow. "Oh my God!" Megan panicked in terror, her sister was growing a tail! There at the bottom of her spine, where the tail bone was, there was a tail growing. It was about a foot long and this all happened over night! Megan tho+ught to herself, "If

This all happened in one night, then she'll turn before the week's over!" As in much horror as Megan was in, she went back to her bed to finish the night, thinking about the one rose that could cure her sister.

The next morning was luckily the beginning of the weekend. Samantha arose from her bed, as pulled the covers from herself, before noticing her sister's back to her sitting at the computer that sat in the corner of their room. "Megan, what are you doing up so early?" Samantha asked her sister in suspicion. "I decided to order that rose right away, I just ordered a boquette of them, just incase we end up not having enough." Megan replied as she spun herself around in her seat to look at her sister. "Hey, Samantha, I want to show you something that I found last night." Megan said in a waiting response of her sister's freak out, if now she suddenly felt it yet. "Well, then? Where is it?" Samantha replied as if she were a little confused. "I think you may be sitting on it!" Megan replied waiting for a scream. "What?" Samntha replied as she lifted her self off of the bed to see what she was sitting on, suddenly her tail showed up. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What the hell is that?!" Samantha replied in a panicked condition, she was scared to death by now. "I recognized it last night….we need that stuff right away!" Megan replied as she turned away, hoping not to look at the tail. "Great!!!!!!!! What the fuck am I gonna do now?! I'm completely fucked!!!!!!!!!" Samantha screamed in anger and surprisement. "I have a date tonight with Corey! I can't show up with a tail dangling from behind, Megan!!!!!!!" Samantha raged. "You just need to calm down, you changing and you having your period is not a very good mix!" Megan replied in response. "Well you aren't the one with a tail growing from your tail bone!!!!!!!" Samantha screamed. "Look, we'll take care of it, we'll tape it to your leg and pray that it doesn't show tonight, okay?!" Megan replied in relief hoping it would be contageous to her sister. "Fine but if it shows, then I will be so pissed!!!!!!" Samantha replied in anger as usual.

That night it was about 6:00 p.m. and Corey hadn't showed up yet. "Where is that boy?" Samantha questioned herself. "Just wait, he'll show…so what do you think? Told you my idea was gonna work out! See you can't even tell you have a tail at all!" Megan giggled. "Thank for the sarcasm!" Samantha snapped. "Come on Sami, being angry like this will only intensify this curse or infection or whatever you wanna call it!" Megan replied as she put a hand on her sister's shoulder. Suddenly Corey showed around the block, walking down their sidewalk, the sun set was lighting his appearance. "There you go!" Megan replied to Samantha as she moved to the inside of her own house, her parents knew her sister was going on a date so they didn't worry much to say goodbye and warn her what not to do because they knew Corey well enough to trust him with their daughter.

Corey was walking slowly up their porch steps with his face down. "Are you okay, Corey?" Samantha asked in worry as she watched Corey's head lift to it's normal position. One of Corey's lips was split open and one of his eyes was darker than the other as if her were hit. "What the hell happened, Corey?" Samantha asked in even more worry. "I'll let you know once we go, baby!" Corey replied as if nothing was wrong with him. Megan didn't see anything wrong with Corey from her distance but just before Corey and Samantha began to walk, she let out, "You take good care of her, okay Corey? Bye!!"

Corey and Samantha were headed towards a Chinese restraunt just a block away from them. "So are you gonna let me know what happened or not?" Samantha asked as she hugged herself close to her man, whom seemed to be warmer than anything she had felt in the past week. The wind was blowing lightly and the breeze was almost extremely cold. "Okay, listen Samantha….yesterday after school, I found Brandon and confronted him with what he was calling you….I was really wanting it to be more of a talk and conversation but her turned it into a violent fight, niether of us one but I was the won but I left away with scars, he left with a laugh and he says he's gonna continue to harass you in front of me as much as he wants, cause he knows I'm powerless." Corey let out softly and embarrasingly. "Oh, my poor baby boy! That bastard will pay for what he did to us!" Samantha replied in anger as she hugged her boyfriend's head to her shoulder, feeling his pain. "What do you mean, who will take that dude…you make it sound as if you could take Brandon down!" Corey replied as if where lost in a puzzle. "I didn't say I could but if you can't take him then, we'll have to get somebody!" Samantha replied "No! That's not right, if a boyfriend can't even defend his girlfriend, then he has failed and he's nothing!" Corey replied in a worthless way. "You haven't failed, Corey!!" Samantha replied showing her security. "You need to stop doubting yourself, Corey! You haven't failed me! You'll never fail me no matter what! I love you Corey and you know that, my love for you is stronger than anyone will love you!" Samantha replied in a smile, making Corey smile right back.

Once they got to the restraunt, Corey had noticed a little difference in Samantha's behavior, she was claiming she could hear thing…..small things! She could hear a dog barking from outside the restraunt a mile away, or so she claimed. Corey had also noticed she was working up to him as if she was trying to get him to build up his lust and trying to arouse him at the same time. Whatever Samantha did, it worked on Corey. He knew she had changed a little since the day before but he didn't seem to mind that much, Samantha was trying her best to work him up and she barely had to do anything, she had already worked him so much he could barely strain it! "So, do you wanna get out of here?" Samantha asked Corey from across the table they were both sitting at. "Are you serious?" Corey asked in a manner as if he would never believe hearing this kind of talk coming from Samantha's lips. "Yeah, of course! By the way, I can tell you want it, don't try to fight it, Corey-boo-bou!" Samantha giggled as her foot felt up Corey's leg under the table. Corey whom could barely speak because of how aroused he was, hesitated to say, "Uh………s-s-s-stop that!" "What's the problem Corey? I know you want it!" Samantha smiled even more, trying to get him to fall in her pool of lust. "I'm sorry Samantha, not tonight!" Corey hesitated. "Okay, we don't have to…..baby, it's okay, some other night, huh?" Samantha suddenly changed with her attitude to an agreeing voice of what Corey said. "Yeah….some other night!" Corey smiled in relief.

Brandon, the kid from school was home happy as ever, he had won the fight the day before with Corey and felt proud of it. Brandon walked outside to sit on his front porch swing, just to enjoy the cold breeze of the wind blowing in the air, probably as cold as his own heart was. "After all this shit Corey pulled on me, I'm livin' my life great! Can't forget yesterday, that'll be something to brag about to my friends!" Brandon laughed out to himself as he swung him self on the porch swing, kicking off the porch each time it came to a stop. Suddenly something or someone ran super fast right past Brandon's porch as he turned his head the other way. "What the fuck?!" He thought to himself. "Hello?" Brandon asked waiting for an answer or some movement, but nothing happened, it was back to being silent, all he could hear was the wind blowing. "Okay, whoever you are, stop fucking around! I'll come and beat your ass!" Brandon taunted as he grabbed an old beer bottle that was set on the porch. Suddenly a groan sounded from somewhere near like the groan of some very aggressive animal…….like a wolf! Brandon could feel shivers running down his spine as he heard the long and bizarre groans coming closer to him, they seemed to be turning into snarls, like that of some dog or something. Brandon dropped the bottle and began moving back up his front porch to the front to door. Suddenly, something burst through the gate lining around the porch that Brandon was now standing on. "What the fuck!? Samantha?" Brandon realized the very thing trying to rip through his porch lining was Samantha, the girl that he had always made fun of, she seemed to be nothing like a human besides her appearance but she sounded just like a rabid dog or ome sort of angry animal on the loose. "Oh my God!" Brandon thought to himself as he saw Samantha suddenly rip through the gate. She stood up straight once she made it up on the porch, Brandon could see something odd about her personality, she was so much like an animal that it wasn't even funny, her eyes glowed a bright bluish red in the dark. The scene was so scary to Brandon that he thought that maybe demons had gotten into Samantha in order to send him to Hell, by far, those glowing eyes were the freakiest of the sight. Brandon tried his best to talk to her but she wouldn't respond, all he could see is those glowing eyes and her shadow form in the darkness, and heard nothing but those gruesome snarls she made. "Samantha, what the hell is the matter with you?" Brandon asked just before Samantha's black shodowed body leaped for him, knocking Brandon to the porch floor, she was on top of him, he tried to throw her off but noticed a sharp pain in his face before even trying, it was her nails, she clawed his face. Brandon could swear that the feeling of her nails scratching his face, felt as if someone took five knives and ran the sharp points over his face. "Oh, my God!! Someone help me!" Brandon screamed in an helpless way, he tried to throw Samantha ff of him but he couldn't do so, she seemed to be latched on to him and this freaked Brandon out so much more because, he could feel and smell the bloodied breath of Samantha flowing over his face as he heard the snarls become even more violent. "Why in the hell does her breath smell like blood?!" Brandon thought to himself in worry even though that wasn't the most important thing at this point. "Help me, please, somebody!!!!!!!!!!" Brandon screamed but the more he screamed the harder Samntha forced her nails into his side, causing him to scream in agony. Suddenly without hesitation, Samantha nipped Brandon's face, causing Brandon to scream so much louder in pain as he had already done. He could feel sharp razor-like teeth sort of like a vampire's plunge into his middle face closer to his left eye, and then felt a thrust or rip away from his face. Samantha seemed to of had ripped out some of the flesh with her bite! Brandon screamed, knowing he was going to die of shock because he felt that sharp pain and the blood drip on his face afterwards. Samantha spit the piece of flesh out and then formed her left hand into a fist and punched right into Brandon's chest, strangely breaking through him, causing Brandon to die on the spot! She had broken through his rib cage and hit the heart that lied beneath it. Samantha had finished what she had seemingly no control over.

Later that night Samantha ran back home, finally realizing what she had done. "Oh, my God! I killed Brandon!" she thought, over and over as she tried wiping the blood from her face. "What am I gonna do?!" Tears began swelling up in her eyes, she had no idea what caused her to do this to a human being except that maybe, just maybe it had something to do with the infection that was growing in her blood stream.

When Samantha got home, she ran to her bedroom, her family was asleep and she knew that it wouldn't be right to call Corey for help now because he was asleep at home as well and besides, she didn't want him finding out about this disaster, yet. Once she slid the bedroom door open to her bedroom, she noticed that a shadowy figure was standing before her, it was Megan. "Megan, get away from me, now!" Samantha demanded as she slammed the door as quietly as she could behind her, trying not to let out the sobs of her crying. "Oh my gosh, what happened, Sami?" Megan asked as she noticed that her sister was trying to hold back sobs, she couldn't see her sister because it was dark in the room but once she leaned over to flip the light on, she noticed her sister was covered head to toe in blood! "What the hell happened, Sami!" Megan asked in worry as her body went into a shocked state. Megan noticed that when her sister opened her mouth, there where two fangs that had grown in the top row of her teeth. "Megan, I don't know what to do!" Samantha cried as she sat down on her bed with her hands over her face. "What happened, Sami?!" Megan asked once more. "Meg, I killed Brandon tonight!" Samantha replied in a gag. "You what????????!!!!!!!!!!!!" Megan replied in even more terror and shock. "I don't know Meg….all I remember is Corey bringing me home and me leaving for Brandon's house right after Corey left, then my mind went completely bank, nothing made any sense until I found out I was leaning over Brandon's dead body with blood all over me and the taste of it in my mouth!!!!" Samantha cried. "Oh, my God! The transformation is faster than we thought, we need to get that rose quick!" "How are you gonna do that, Meg?!" "I guess we can try silver and see if it slows the transformation before you do anything else!" "I killed Brandon Meg, nothing good comes when I'm around, I should just kill myself and it'll all be better!" "No, Sami!!!!!!!! You aren't gonna kill yourself! I'm in this with you, nothing is gonna happen, I'm gonna be with you all the way, sis!" Megan finished as she reached for her sister and hugged her. "What did you do with Brandon's body?" Megan asked in a way that she made it sound so wrong the way she asked it. "Brandon's sitting under his front porch!" Samantha replied in tears. "We need to get you cleaned up, once the cops find out who did this, they'll be coming for you, Sami!" Megan replied. "I know that, Megan! I don't even have finger prints anymore!" Samantha replied as she held up one of her hands to how Megan. The hand had very long and sharp finger nails that were about two centimeters long on each finger, her prints were gone! "I can definitely tell something is wrong with you! There is more to you than just female!" Mega replied as she lowered her sister's hand. "I know Megan! I need to be killed or something before I hurt anyone else!" Samantha replied. "I had this ache in my stomach the made me feel like I was miserably full, but it turns out that it's only an ache to make me tear everything into fucking pieces!" Samntha cried as she stood up to walk to the bathroom downstairs to clean herself up. "Here, let me go with you, I'll help you clean up, you had might as well take a bath also, we don't want any blood spots on you at all!" Megan said as she walked downstairs with her sister.

The next morning, Samantha and Megan walked to school like they always did with Brandon. Brandon noticed that Samantha's actions became more and more odd as the school day went along. Isaac, Corey's friend, got a note from Samantha, telling him to meet her in the janitor's room for a quick so-called talk about something important. Corey had no idea about this but nevertheless if it was what Isaac thought it was, he was in for it! During the lunch period, Corey noticed his friend getting up to leave somewhere. Isaac wouldn't care much at all if this was Corey's girlfriend or not, he was in for a treat, if that's what it was. Isaac made his way to the janitor's room and noticed the door was open only a little, the janitor didn't have to work until after the school day, so this was the best place to be for the two. "Hello?" Isaac wondered into the janitor's room a foot at a time until being totally pulled in by a strong force. "What the hell?!" Isaac screamedin the shock that hit him once he was pulled in, but he felt a finger sweep over his lips in this dark room when he suddenly felt an arm go around him and switched on a light, there, was the beautiful Samantha he realized, staring passionately into his eyes. "Hey, Samantha! What was it that you wanted to tell me?" Isaac asked as he noticed Samantha's hands wondering up his chest to the collar of his buttoned shirt. "I just wanted to get this time to thank you for being a good friend to Corey!" Samantha whispered as she moved her face closer to Isaac's. "Well, you are so very welcome!" Isaac replied in a smile. "So what do you want me to do for your reward?" Samantha asked in a romantic way. "Anything?" Isaac asked. "Anything!" Samantha replied as she blew softly into Isaac's ear. "Well….." Isaac replied.

Corey knew something was odd about Isaac leaving the table, so he pretended to get up and go to the restroom to find Isaac. Corey took about the same path as Isaac but led himself into a different hallway, but hearing a loud thud in a room down the dark and quiet hallway that usually no one in the school except for staff and the janitor took for any reason at all. Corey wondered weather he should go and check the noise out or not, but Corey's mind caused him to wonder off into the dark hallway just to see what the noise was. Scared and trembling for an odd reason, Corey slowly turned the doorknob to the janitor's room.

Suddenly he pulled the door back with a quick pull and saw something that he never ever wanted to see. There before his eyes, he saw that Isaac had his girlfriend pinned up against a cabinet with her legs wrapped around him, Isaac pulling himself into her after turning his head to see that Corey was standing there, watching them. "What the Fuck!!!!!!!!!!!!" Corey screamed in rage as he reached for Isaac's shirt and pulled him away from Samantha. Luckily, Isaac's pants were still zipped but Corey didn't care, his best friend had just betrayed him. "Isaac! What the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend?!" Corey asked in rage as he shut the door to the room after he got inside and slammed his friend up against it, holding him by his collar. "STOP!!!!!!!!!!!" Samantha cried as she tried to pull Corey away from Isaac. "Samantha, you among all! You said you loved me, you said you'd never give me up for anything, and you lied to me…..lied to me about wanting to be with me for the rest of our lives!!!!!!! We had this all planned and you fucked it all up!!!!!!!! You fucked this relationship up, Samantha!!!!!!! And now I have to make this son of a bitch pay!!!!!!!!!" Corey cried out as the tears in his eyes began to swell up and drop over his cheeks. "No, Corey, please, man I didn't mean for this to happen! It wasn't what it looked like!" Isaac shouted as he blocked his arm over his face. "Oh so if I wasn't mistaken you were getting ready to play hip hockey with my girlfriend?!" Corey asked as even more tears came running out of his eyes, knowing Isaac was lying right through his teeth. "You were going to fuck my girlfriend Isaac! You off all, my best friend, planned to back-stab me!" Corey shouted in anger. "Corey please!" Samantha screamed. "Corey looked back, peering at Samantha, then with a pulled back fist, he punched Isaac square in the face, making his nose bleed.

"No, Corey don't!……." Samantha screamed in tears as Corey slammed the door open and ran out of the room, could this be the end of their relationship? Samantha fell to her knees, crying in the hallway, knowing she had messed up, cause her to drop the only thing that meant the most to her, now she felt she had no reason to live anymore. "Are you okay, Samantha?" Isaac asked as he walked out slowly of the janitor's room, with his left hand holding his bloody nose, suddenly, he saw Samantha turn around with a weird glow in her eyes, just like the night before. Isaac could feel a tingling sensation of fear run down his spine as he saw Samantha stand up, staring directly at him as if he did something to make her mad. Without hesitation, Samantha knocked Isaac back into the Janitor's room. Ten seconds went by and the door opened, Samantha walked out as if nothing happened. In the room, lied the unbloodied corpse of Isaac on the floor.

Later that evening, Samantha walked home with her sister without Corey now. "Where's Corey at?" Megan asked in fear as if her sister did something bad, thinking back to the night before. "He got sick and went home early." Samantha replied, not telling her little sister the truth. "Why is it that odd things begin happening whenever you are around, Samantha?" Megan asked in suspicion. "You know, I have no idea, Meg!" Samantha replied as she shook her head. "What happened with Corey?" Megan asked as she grabbed her sister by the arm, trying to get her attention. Megan knew something was wrong with Corey, he wasn't with them and never did he go without walking home with them, sick or not. "Meg….please!" Samantha replied as she pulled away from her sister's grip. " What the hell happened to Corey?" Megan asked again, with anger in her voice. Samantha took a deep breath and let it out, "Look Megan, I did something very bad to Corey….I cheated on him with one of his friends and now it's my fault because I have lost him for good!" Samantha replied as she broke down crying. "You what!!!!!!!!" Megan replied in shock. "How in the hell could you cheat on Corey!!!!!!! He was so good to you!!!!!!!! What happened with that?!" Megan asked, still stuck in shock. "I couldn't keep my lust down, Megan! I have no idea why I did it! I guess I was just craving for Isaac!" Samantha replied in more tears. "Isaac?! What!!!!!! You cheated on Corey with his best friend?!!!" Megan replied in awe. "Yes, Megan!!!!!! I wish I could tell him, I'm so sorry!!!!!!! What am I gonna do now?!" Samantha cried as she hugged her sister tight to herself. "I have just lost the best thing that had ever happened to me and it's all because of my fucking lust problems!!!!!!" Samantha replied "Not only that but you have a bloodlust going on as well, I can smell it in your breath, blood mixed with mint, that is such a great way to hide the smell of blood isn't it?" Megan asked. "Megan, shut up!" Samantha cried. "Look…Corey can't give you up that easy…he loves you Samantha……and you know he loves you with all of his heart……he will come back to you….you just need to get this lust problem fixed before you fuck up again!" Megan replied in anger. "Since when do you cuss?" Samantha asked with a little humor. "Since now!" Megan replied. "At least I didn't go all the way with Isaac!" Samantha replied in relief. "Did you use protection?" Megan asked. "I already told you…I didn't go that far with him only except for a few kisses…so I'm still a virgin, and this time I'll make sure Corey gets me for good! He'll be me first and last!" Samantha replied. "Not like this, he's not! You are sick, remember, you are turning into a wolf!" Megan reminded with a bit of relief in a way. At least her sister would stay with Corey, the one guy that Megan approved of for her sister, the one guy that she'd hope for her sister to do anything with rather than any other man. "Let's go get Corey back for you, Sami!" Megan added as she walked home with her sister.

That night, Megan woke up finding that Samantha wasn't in her bed, Samantha left again!   
"Oh, no!" Megan cried as she pulled back the sheets on her sister's bed, finding she wasn't there. Samantha had gone to Corey's house! When Samantha got there, she looked into Corey's bedroom window, finding that Corey was sleeping in his bed looking less comfortable than ever, probably because of the break up. "I need to get in there!" Samantha thought to herself as she peered in at Corey. Suddenly, she threw a small stone at the window as lightly as she could, the sound woke Corey up. Corey saw that Samantha was impatiently waiting on him. Corey opened his window, letting a cool breeze flow through his room, causing him to pull a blanket off of the bed and wrap it around himself. "Samantha? What are you doing here?!" Corey asked in shock. "Corey, listen, I wanted to come by and say how sorry I was, I can't believe I did what I did, I'm so sorry, that I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am and how stupid I was!" Samantha replied as she hugged herself to warm up from the cold breeze. "Corey just shook his head, "What else do you want with me, Samantha? You screwed up and now I can't explain how broken I am after today!" Corey replied. "Look, Corey can I come in at least for a minute? It's fricken' freezing out here!" Samantha replied. "Come on!" Corey hesitated as Samantha hopped her way in his bedroom window. "Can we sit on the bed?" Samantha asked as she pointed to it. "Yeah…." Corey replied in a sorrowish way. The two sat side by side on the side of Corey's bed. "Look, Corey…..I've been having some difficult problems of my own like lust problems and I can't control them that well, I'm so sorry I did this to you, I never meant for it to end like this if it had to end at all!" Samantha said as she put her hand on Corey's leg, trying to get his attention to look into her eyes so he would know she was for real. "But I saw, you were gonna have sex with Isaac, and you know, you can't be in a serious relationship and have sexual relationships with someone else other than the one you are with, it's called cheating, Samantha!!!!!!" Corey replied with anger in his voice. "I know!!!! Anyone could see that and that's why I am so sorry!!!! See, when I knew what I did today, a sense of reality popped back into my head, making me realize that I fucked up widely and lost the only most important thing to me, you, Corey!" Samantha replied as she lifted Corey's chin with her index finger leading his doubting eyes to look into hers. "I didn't get anywhere with Isaac, Corey……you are my one and only and I swear if you take me back now….I swear to the good lord above, I will never do this again!!!!!!!! I swear it!!!!!!!!!" Samantha added. "Corey, please look at me!" Samantha replied as she puled Corey's face closer to hers. The only thing that lit up the room was the light from the fully lit moon in the sky, shining in from Corey's bedroom window. Corey looked up and straight into Samantha's eyes and noticed that Samantha had made a sudden rush to his lips with hers. Corey felt some of her love flow through him with this ver seductive kiss she was giving him. Corey knew he had to forgive her, he couldn't live without her in his arms so he did and by showing that, Corey rushed his lips back into hers. "Wait!" Samantha shouted in her little whisper, "Do you want to do this?" she asked in a romantic way. "Yes!" Corey replied, showing back his romantic security as well. "Okay, my baby boy! Just sit lie back and let me take charge, I think I owe you a huge treat!" Samantha whispered into Corey's ear, followed by a sudden soft breeze from her lips that caused shivers run down his spine, making a rush come on. Corey did as he was told and lied himself back on the bed. Samantha moved herself over his body, up toward his lips that she kissed then she helped him to pull his shirt off. Corey moved upwards and slipped Samantha's shirt off smooth and quickly, exposing her white laced bra covering most of her chest. Next, Samantha moved her hands down Corey's chest, down his stomach and now down to his night pants that he had on and slowly slipped them down over Corey's boxers. Corey began to feel a sense of fear and pleasure at the same time as if he were entering a death trap but he trusted Samantha cause she was his first and he was hers as well which made the moment so much greater. Suddenly, Samantha broke down crying and fell on Corey's body, lying her head on his chest. "What's the matter?" Corey asked as he hugged his baby closer to him. "I'm sorry, Corey! I can't do this!! I'm so sorry, I can't do this to you!!!" Samantha cried as her tears began leaking over Corey's bare and soft chest. "It's okay, it's okay baby girl! We don't have to do this if you don't want to, it's alright!" Corey replied, showing his security. "No, no, no I really want to do this with you, Corey!!!!! I just can't do it tonight, I'm sorry, I have to go right now!!!" Samantha replied as she sobbed. "It's okay! Do you want me to walk you home?" Corey offered as he slipped his shirt back on. "NO!!!!!!!!!!" Samantha replied in a shout. Corey, stunned by what she said jumped a little bit. "I mean, I'm alright, I can make it back on my own!" Samantha replied, after slipping her shirt back on, and kissing Corey. "Okay, be careful!!!!!" Corey replied. "I will, good-night!" Samantha replied as she kissed Corey again, still sobbing. Samantha slowly moved her way out of the window and began to walk home. "I hope she's okay!" Corey thought to himself as he slowly lied back into his bed.

Once Samantha got home, she noticed her sister waiting on the front porch for her with a welcome of anger in her eyes. "Where the hell have you been, Sami!" Megan asked with her arms crossed. Suddenly Megan saw that there were tears in Samantha's eyes. "Oh, my God! Samantha what happened?" Megan asked with worry. "Nothing, I just had a hard time getting Corey back that's it!" Samantha replied, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "You got Corey back? So what happened?" Megan asked. "I got him back and decided to make love to him tonight, but all I noticed was that that ache I had in my stomach when I killed Brandon, came back when I began to kiss him, I knew right then that I would end up killing Corey if I went any further than I did!" Samantha replied as she sat beside her sister on the porch. "It's a good thing that you stopped right there, Corey wouldn't have any idea what to do then, he'd just be some meat waiting to be chewed on!" Megan replied. "Please, let's just go to bed, I've had a long day and I'm just tired, that's all!" Samantha replied as the sobs. "Okay, let's get you inside, that rose should be here by tomorrow if I'm not mistaken." Megan comforted. "Good! You had better have it by tomorrow before I kills someone again!" Samantha replied.

The next morning, Samantha got up, she noticed that she was tasting blood in her mouth as if she had just eaten something very blood-filled. Suddenly, Samantha saw that there was blood all over the white shirt she was wearing. Worried that there was something else that she could've done, Samantha ran to the bathroom after noticing her sister was still asleep. "Oh my God!" Samantha thought as she looked into the medicine cabinet mirror, revealing her true appearance, all around her mouth was covered in blood, her neck, and shirt were also covered in it. "What did I do last night after coming home?" Samantha thought to herself as she began to take a washrag, dampened it and used it to wash the blood off of her face and neck. Suddenly, Samantha began to cry as scared as she was.

Megan whom was upstairs, got up and closed the curtains over the bedroom window, too much sunlight was shining in. Megan yauned and then something caught the corner of her eye before she walked downstairs, the red stained sheets that lied on her sister's bed. "Oh, no!" Megan thought as she hurried her way downstairs, before she got past the bathroom, she noticed the sounds of sobs. Megan suddenly flung open the door to the bathroom only to see her sister trying to cut her wrist with a blade from a razor while crying. "What the hell are you doing?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Megan screamed in worry and shock as she hurried to rip the blade away from her sister's hands, noticing the dark red blot on her sister's white T-shirt. "Let me go Meg, I killed something or someone else, let me just take care of this, it'll make it all better!" Samantha sobbed. "If you do this, you leave me here alone, I would never leave you!!" 


End file.
